Secrets in the dark
by Fdzz-L
Summary: Its Halloween night and Beca is home alone. What happens when she hears a mysterious bang coming from upstairs? Bechloe Halloween AU. Enjoy :)


**A/N So I've kinda got writers block and I cant think of anything to Write for my main fic so I thought maybe writing a one shot would maybe help reduce that so here you Go. Halloween AU.**

* * *

 _*Ding dong*_

The obnoxious sound of the doorbell rung through Beca's Ears. "Go away" Beca groaned, pulling her headphones over her ears as she turned the volume on her laptop all the way up.

Tonight was Halloween, one of Becas least favourite holidays. It wasn't the fact this night was meant to be scary. No Beca never got scared, she was too badass for that. It was the fact annoying children continuously knocked on the door or rung the doorbell to the Bellas house even though she made sure it looked like no one was home, which was half right. All the other Bellas decided to go to some lame Halloween party leaving Beca alone to work on some of her mixes.

 _*Ding dong*_

 _Really?_ Beca Thought, taking another sip of her coffee Chloe had insisted in making her.

 _*Ding dong*_

Again Only seconds later.

 _*Ding dong*_

Again.

* _Ding dong*_

Beca furiously placed down her coffee, and took off her headphones pushing her laptop aside in the process. She got up from her desk and made her way down the darkened stairs. Being careful not to tip she finally made it to the door, turning on the light and opening it up.

"Alright the-" Beca stopped. Expecting to confront some dressed up child she was met with nothing, Literally nothing.

"Hello?" Beca questioned, turning her head to see if she could see the culprit.

 _Strange._ Beca thought Closing up the door and switching of the light. She continued to walk through the house swiftly manoeuvring around the couch and objects in the dark. She had taken that path hundreds of times. When she had been working on her mixes she would run down the stairs and grab a quick snack and run back up to continue her work. Upon reaching the kitchen she switched on the light and reached into the cupboard below the sink. Searching for some candles she found them and retreated to her room, Singing a little tune as she went.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream, In this town of Halloween" She sung, opening up her room door.

Everything was silent, just the way she liked it. No knocking, no door bells. No _Chloe. Urghh_ Beca thought. It was the first time tonight she thought of the redhead. She was always in her mind. It was driving her Crazy. _She_ was driving her crazy. She sat down on her bed setting the candles down on her desk.

"Matches, Matches matchesss" Beca pondered, looking through her bedside drawers. _Chloes bound to have some,_ Beca thought.

 _*Bang*_

Beca jumped.

"What was that." Beca whispered. Reaching into her drawers taking out a small pocket knife. Nobody was home. What the hell was that. She got up slowly, silently creeping out into the hall. There was only one place that it could of come from, Chloes room up in the attic. _Who or what could have got up there?_ making her way to the stairs. It was dark so, so dark. Not going to lie, she was scared. She could die! It could be a crazy Fan, weird trick or treater, Anything!

 _Baby steps,_ Beca thought as she slowly made her way up the stairs, afraid of what may be up there. The room was dark and everything was turned off. Suddenly sobs could be heard.

"W-whos there?" Beca questioned.

"B-beca?" A quiet voice could be heard from the Bed.

"Chloe?" Beca replied, switching on the light and discarding the pocket knife on the table. There laid on the bed was a tear stained Chloe Beale. Rushing over to the bed she put her hand on the girls arm.

"Hey Chlo, whats wrong? H-how did you get in here?" Beca asked.

"I-I came in a while ago. You were in your room. I-I didn't want to disturb you so I came up here."

"But... Who was that at the door?" Beca replied confused.

"Tom." Chloe said bluntly. "W-we broke up. I-I told him I didn't love him." She cried.

"But what was he doing here? Wait what? You don't love him? I thought you guys were like goals... You were happy Chlo, what happened? Did he hurt you?" Beca spat out.

"No Beca he didn't hurt me I promise, if anything I hurt him. He came around to see if I got home ok. I mean define ok! Sorry for the noise as well, I kinda tripped making my way to my bed. Maybe turning the light on would help." She joked, quickly turning her smile into tears. "I-I did love him but, I couldn't lie to him no more." She frowned.

"Lie to him? Am I missing something?" Beca said concerned.

Chloe sat up on her bed, running a hand through her long red hair. "Im going to tell you something, and its all the truth. Okay?" Chloe asked.

"Okay?" Beca replied.

"I broke up with Tom because, It wasn't that I wanted. He wasn't who I wanted" Chloe started, staring into Becas steal blue eyes. "Beca... I-I love you."

"Wh-" Beca was stopped by a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, let me finish, k?" Beca Nodded. "This is gonna sound Cliché but Beca ever since I laid eyes on you I knew you were special. There was something about you that drew me in. And yeah I might have barged in your shower but you continued to put up with my nonsense. And throughout time every little thing that you did drove me crazy. The way you bite your lip when your concentrating. The way your eyes wrinkle when you laugh. Just the way you are made me fall in love with you. Tom was kinda a distraction and I hate myself for leading him on but I just knew I couldn't have you." A tear rolled down Chloes face which was then quickly wiped away by Becas soft warm hand.

"Beale you could have saved me the emotional speech. I love you too Chloe, I always have." Becas hand stayed on Chloes cheek as she leaned in and pressed her lips against the Redheads. Her lips were soft and warm just as she expected them to be the countless times she thought about kissing the girl. Chloes hand made its way into Becas hair as her tongue swiped across the brunettes bottom lip asking for access which was quickly granted. Fireworks, that's all Beca could see. The girl she had loved for a long time was there right in front of her making her feel as flustered as always.

"GUYS! BECHLOE IS HAPPENING!" Stacie shouted down to the other Bellas that had just arrived back at the house. Startling the girls they finally broke apart, but foreheads rested against one another.

"Les-bi Honest" Fat Amy coughed.

* * *

 **A/N There you guys go, I kinda makes no sense but whatever. It cute I guess ;D**


End file.
